The use of a television channel carrier for the transmission of digital data is known. However, the transmission of high speed digital data over television channels in a television subscriber network requires that a television headend facility dedicate television channels that would otherwise carry television programming for the transmission of digital data. Due to the proliferation of the Internet and intranets and the ever increasing demand for more data throughput by clients of such networks, methods of increasing quality throughput of digital data while not decreasing the number of television channels available to subscriber television clients are desirable.